Supernatural Love
by Sharpclaw2388
Summary: A new girl in Fairy Tail Academy has arrived and her name is Lucy Heartphilia. She then tries to befriend Natsu Dragneel-the #1 dork in school-but fails despite her efforts. But what if Lucy Heartphilia knows the mysteries of the school that should have been never shown, and secrets that should have been never told. Lets see where does her future leads.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! This is my very 1st fanfic so please go easy on me. Sorry but I kind of accidentally delete my original so I made a new one to those who read my original one. I change the 1st chapter but I think the plot is still the same. And again, I'm deeply sorry to those whom read my original. Please enjoy reading my 1st chapter.:)**

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**_~~Supernatural Love~~_**

**Introduction**

A beautiful, young, blonde woman is walking inside the town of Magnolia. Let's just say that she's a tourist for now who is sight-seeing inside the town. She was marveled on how their streets were clean, how crystal clear their rivers are, and how lively the people are even in the markets. She just arrive around 1 in the afternoon and exactly at 3, she then was done of the sight-seeing of the whole town and began asking some questions. She was in the middle of the streets which were not really crowded with people then ask repeated questions to the strangers passing by at her.

"Um, excuse me. Do you know where Fairy Tail Academy is?" she ask repeatedly this question to random people but to no avail, they just walk away from her as if they never notice her or just completely ignored her.

And when she was about to give up asking some repeated questions to random people and search for the school aimlessly without nowhere to start, she felt a tap at her shoulder. When the girl turns to her back, there was a stout, white haired, old woman holding a basket full of purely red apples with a sweet smile planted on her lips.

"I just heard your question, child. Is it that you are asking the directions of Fairy Tail Academy?" the old woman asks.

"Yes, I am," the girl answered.

"I know where it is. You just have to go to Sesame Street, and once you reach there, just go straight for 2 blocks and when you reach the end of the 2nd block, turn to your right and there is the straight path of the school you're looking for," the old woman gave her out the info to the girl.

"Thank you for the info you gave to me. It is really useful. Well then, I'll be going now. See you later if we can meet again," she waves her hand to the old woman and started walking to her back.

"Oh! By the way, Sesame Street is at your back,"

Hearing the words of the old woman, she turned to her back and started to run to the direction where her school is.

It was already 30 minutes after 3 and she can't believe it that Sesame Street is so far and thought that she'll just be walking endlessly as if it's there's no end. She then notice on her way to Sesame Street, that she saw fewer people and buildings in these streets she's walking and can't understand why. Maybe it's because it will be evening soon enough or Sesame Street is _way_ creepier than it sounds like and that people never enters there. And after a few minutes, she already arrives at Sesame Street and she chose her second theory. Which is Sesame Street is _way_ creepier than it sounds like and that people never enters here.

The air was really cold that it sent the girl a shiver in her spine. The streets were deserted and she could only see a few cars and small buildings. She looks at her pink watch and it was already 4 in the afternoon.

'Great,' she said sarcastically in her thoughts. 'It's almost evening so I have to look for the school before the sunset disappears,'

And sooner or later she was already walking straight. And about 10 minutes, she was already at the end of the 2nd block going straight in Sesame Street. But when she was about to turn at her right, a thick fog started to show up starting from the ground until it reaches at the tallest building in Magnolia. This kind of event is truly terrifying.

She looks at her left where the sun is but she can't see it because the _very_ thick fog is covering her view, or covering the entire town of Magnolia.

'I hope it's still afternoon before evening or else I'll get killed by my own fear,' her thoughts said.

She was about to turn to her right until she heard a low growl coming from her right. And she highly doubt it that it sounds like a normal dog. Then she saw a shadow appearing at her right at the thick fog. She was staring at it until its eyes opened so suddenly. It has yellow eyes with very black pupils forming a curvy line at the center of the eye. And its body is very hulky until she saw at the bottom of his part that it looks like a wolf's legs. And its nails are _very_ long until it reaches to its knees.

'Great, I'm going to die early before I can even take a step at the school behind this _monster_,' her thoughts said.

And so she began to run but not to her right which is obviously that _thing_ is standing, but running straight ahead. This kind of situation would lead to her death if she continues to walk casually to the school even that _thing _is there. And so she just has to run far away from that _thing_ until it disappears on the way. But the _thing_ did the unexpected. Of course it runs away from the path that leads to Fairy Tail Academy _but_, it was following her!

'Shit! It's following me,' her thoughts said. She runs aimlessly in the streets just to lose the _thing_ that's following her. And sooner or later, she lost it.

She was panting heavily from the crazy run she had. Just then she felt something or someone touch her at her ankle. And when she looks down, it was a man full of wounds, injuries, and scars around his body and it was like he was covered by his own blood around his entire self.

"Why…are you…here? You're…not sup…pose to…be here…. Run…away from…this Street…before _they…_eat you…alive," he breathed on his last word and eventually dies still holding her ankle but it was loosened.

'What happened to him? Why did this happen to this place? And who are _they_?' she asks herself with those three repeated questions coming from her mind. Just then, she heard a crack from the wall and sooner or later, it was being destroyed by something. When she looks closely at the shadow on top of the rubble which he destroyed, she gasps loudly with half look of surprise and shock. It…it…it was a…

"Werewolf!" she shouted on top of her lungs and started to run again but suddenly, she drop dead at the cold street surrounded by the thick fog and the werewolf whose deadly eyes are looking straight at her. And then she realizes that she was out of energy because she was running around just trying to lose the werewolf out of her sight.

The werewolf then walks straight towards her and she heard a low growl from it. She felt the werewolf's hand grab her neck and held her high and she was looking straight to the werewolf's bright but deadly yellow eyes. She felt like as if the werewolf is draining her life source slowly.

When the werewolf was about to slash the girl's body using its huge fingernails, something or someone hit really hard on his gut which can make the werewolf fly over a few meters. The girl then drops at the cold street gasping for air while surrounded with the thick fog again but haven't seen the werewolf. And a blink of an eye, she just saw a shadow running towards her left then it slashed something that draws out of red pure blood. The girl then looks closely at the figure a few meters from her and thought.

'Is there another werewolf? If it is then, I should probably get going before it sees me,'

But when she was about to stand up, she saw a pink-haired man wearing a sleeve black shirt, black long pants, black boots and black cloak surrounded by him. And she can see his red bloodshot glowing eyes and fangs with blood dripping at it.

"It seems like this damn werewolf isn't a bit challenging to me but at least I got a tasty midnight snack," he said to himself as if he hasn't seen the girl sitting on the cold street. The boy turned to his opposite back then began slowly walking away. She heard the footsteps of the boy until its fainter and fainter until she can't already hear his footsteps anymore. She then began to rise up slowly and walk somewhere as far as she's concerned that it will not be her death.

About a few minutes later of random walking inside the thick fog, she then turns to her left as if she has already passed this block or something. Then she remembers that this is the 1st she saw the werewolf. And she knew exactly that if she turns to this corner, she'll exactly be walking straight to Fairy Tail Academy.

'Thank God that I still know where to go,' her thought said.

And so she then turns at the left corner and after a few minutes later of walking, she finally saw a gate craved in the letters of F.T.A. She was already sure that that is Fairy Tail Academy alright. And so she called somebody inside the building to open the gates.

"Hey! Is anybody here? If there is, can someone open the gates for me?" she yelled.

And as if by magic, the gate suddenly opened by its own will as if the gate heard her request and opened it. A little bit shock, she back away and suddenly shrug it off. She just thought there's a man controlling the gate or something. But it wasn't.

"Thank you!" She said.

Then she began walking straight to the school where mysteries should never be shown and secrets that can never be told.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**I hope I made a good chapter for you guys. Please review if you have good anything to say and if not, then just keep it to yourself 'kay? I'll try to update my 2nd chapter next week if its finish and I hope my story will go on until the end. See ya later.:)**


	2. Introducing to Lucy Heartphilia

**Hey guys! I'm back. This is already my 2nd chapter but there's nothing really to this chapter. Just flashback and stuff. But I hope my 2nd chapter will cheer you up guys. Enjoy reading. :D**

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

_**~~Supernatural Love~~**_

**Introducing to Lucy Heartphilia**

The girl was glad that she has arrives at her school before the first day of class. Actually, Fairy Tail Academy is the only boarding school in Magnolia in Elementary, High School, and College. And the girl is in High School. Let me-the author of the story-introduce her.

Her name's Lucy Heartphilia. Lucy's a 17-year-old girl. She ran away from home because her father's a cold-blooded man who only cares for money and power. Her family is one of the famous and richest families in Fiore. Her mother died because of decease that no doctor can cure her when she was still 10. And after 7 years of endurance of her pain, she finally decided to run away from her 'home'. So how did Lucy found Fairy Tail Academy? Let's take a look from her flashback 3 days ago.

_Flashback:_

_Lucy was reading a book inside the library in the Heartphilia's mansion. She was reading peacefully until a maid entered the room and stop when there was enough distant from Lucy to talk._

_"Mistress, the Master is looking for you," the maid said._

_"And why is that?" Lucy asked filled with curiosity in her voice but not bothering to look up at the maid._

_"I don't know Mistress but he said it's an urgent business that depends on the Konzern Company," the maid answered._

_"Well then, I'll be there so just tell him please wait," Lucy commanded the maid._

_"Okay then, Mistress. I shall take my leave," And so she left the library going towards the office of the Master, or Lucy likes to call it her father's room._

_'Father never calls me when he is in his work or just resting. Maybe it's really an urgent business. But I doubt it's for my living and only for his money or power not concerning about me,' she thought in her mind._

_So she got up on her chair, put the book she was reading on top of the table and left the library._

_She was walking towards her father's room and when she got there, she politely knock on her father's door (not that she cares on what he's doing but just to show her manners to that bastard) and took a step back from the door to hear his response._

_"Who is it?" the man asked a question coming from the other side of the door of Lucy that she might think that that's her father's voice._

_"It's me, your daughter, Lucy Heartphilia," Lucy answered but actually she didn't feel like saying 'your daughter' but it's all for what her father might do to her. _

_"Come in," he said, more like commanded._

_And she slowly opened the door and there she saw her father in a business suit, sitting in a comfy chair a behind large desk filled with documents and papers and supplies used for writing._

_"Sit down," he commanded Lucy pointing a chair at the opposite of her father's chair. And so Lucy sat down on the chair then asked impatiently as if she does not want to talk with her father which is most likely why._

_"Why was I called by you, father?"_

_"Listen Lucy very carefully. You will be married by the next heir of the Eucliffe family and once the both of you are already married, our company which is the Konzern Company will be united by their company which is the Leyo Company and our stocks will unbelievably rise 10 times and our name will be reach out the entire world. All of those could happen if only and only you two are already married. And then I will praise you," Lucy's father explained to her._

_Lucy was completely surprise when her father said the last sentence what she really wanted the most in her entire life. She wanted badly that her father would praise her after her mother died when she's was still 10 years old. And now the time has come and he will praise her if only she agreed the marriage proposal._

_But the decision was very difficult to decide._

_"I will let you decide in your room and I want to hear your answer tomorrow at morning while we are eating our breakfast. Understand, Lucy?"_

_Lucy didn't say anything because she was already thinking on her decision so she just nodded her head absent-mindedly._

_Then Lucy went to her room afterwards and when she got there, she closed the door, and locked it._

_'What should I choose? If I choose to be married by the next heir of the Eucliffe family, father will praise me. And that's all what I wanted in these past years since mother died. But I want to have my own life too. And that's to be married to the boy I loved not by an unknown guy. My God this is really going to be a hard decision,' she thought to herself._

_And believe it or not, Lucy stayed there in her room all day since her father called her. She was always thinking that to choose to be married by an unknown and get her father's praise but it will usually counters her 1__st__ decision to become the 2__nd__ decision. And until it was already 9 P.M, she finally decided on her decision._

_The next day (which is already 2 days later to the present) Lucy has completely woken up because she was starving. And she remembered that she didn't eat her dinner because she needs to take time to choose her decision and she finally did. So she jump out of bed, took a quick shower, dry her hair, comb and fix her hair, and replace her towel into her dress which only rich and noble ladies get to wear. Once she was already ready, she exits her room and went to the dining room._

_Once she entered inside the dining room, she saw the long table filled with rich foods and comfy chairs. But she was used to this sight. The unexpected thing is that she saw her father sitting one of the chairs in the left and eating peacefully there. Usually, Jude-Lucy's father-just order one of the maids to go and get him his breakfast because he works all the time and has no time to come out of his room/office. And that's why Jude always ignores her daughter and uses his cold attitude if needed, which is most of the time to drive her out. _

_"Sit down across my chair, Lucy," Jude ordered. And so she did. Once she sat down on the comfy chair she looks at her plate and it was filled with food but not enough to fill her stomach. It's just fruits and veggies accompanied by rice. And she began to dig in but in a lady-like manner way._

_"So Lucy, have you already decided your decision on what I told you yesterday at my office?" Jude asked her daughter._

_"Yes, father," Lucy answered flatly._

_"And what is your decision?" Jude asked filled with curiosity._

_"I decline your offer, father," she answered._

_And then Jude was utterly shock of her daughter's decision. And after a few seconds, his mind was already filled with anger and hatred towards her daughter's stupidity of choosing decisions._

_"WHAT?!" he shouted while standing up at his seat._

_Lucy was completely scared that her father has suddenly become angry but she was already prepared on what he might say and what she might do. And that she might do is the only way to escape her 'home', and that is to run away far away from her father._

_"I'm sorry father but I have my own life and I will not be used by an old bastard who only cares for power and money and not even think about his own daughter," she said standing up trying not to raise her voice._

_"How dare you insult me like that? Apologize to me right now!" he shouted._

_"Or what? What are you going to do to me for a great and powerful man like you?"_

_"I will put you into jail, you bratty girl!" he answered back angrily and obviously pissed off right now._

_"You even dare to put your own daughter in jail? I should have never called you my 'father' in the first place because you never even bother to care me in the first place," and then she left the dining room._

_She quickly ran to her room and slam the door shut then locked it. She grabs a suitcase under her bed and unlocks it open. She put some regular clothes in there, some for hygiene, and 700,000 jewels. Then she closed the suitcase and locks it using a key. She immediately changes her outfit from her dress, to a civilian outfit. She then grab her suitcase, unlocks the door and open it, and left towards the main entrance of the house. And as expected, she left her mansion and runs away from her 'house'. She then went to a train station and departed carrying her suitcase with her._

_'Anywhere is good for me as long as I'm far away from my house,' Lucy thought._

_"Train Number 7 will be departing 5 minutes from now. 2 days after Train Number 7 will arrive at Magnolia. Passengers, please take your seat already before the train starts. Thank you," the announcer of Train Number 7 said._

_And soon after 5 minutes has passed, the train started moving. When the train is already far away from the town, Lucy can't help it but look outside through the window. The trees were so abundant and look so healthy. The grass is so tall that even a human can easily be hidden there. And the best thing that Lucy likes to see is that how peaceful the world is._

_'The outside world is truly amazing. It's better than I thought when I was reading those books in the library,' Lucy thought. And sooner or later when it was already evening, she drifted to her sleep._

_The 2__nd__ day of traveling to Magnolia was much more exciting. Lucy can't help it how do other towns do their stuff. And she totally forgot that she was still a 17-year-old girl. Lucy has been home-schooled by other teachers from different countries which means they're really smart themselves. But she never got to go to a real school where there are students who befriends Lucy. And the most things that worry the most of her education is that she never thought of where to go to school. Now that IS truly a big problem, until she heard a conversation between a daughter and a mother._

_"Mom, I'm really excited to go to my new school but what if I won't fit in?"The daughter asked her mother hinted with worry/fear in her voice._

_"It's okay, sweetie. Beside I heard Fairy Tail Academy has friendly students so that means you'll fit perfectly," the mother assured her daughter._

_"Are you sure mom? What if there's a bully who pretends to be friendly?"_

_The mother giggled about her daughter's idea. "If there is, the principal will really suspend him you know. And besides, everybody knows who the principal is in Fairy Tail Academy,"_

_The daughter nodded. "You sure are right mom. I hope I can meet good friends who can accept me as me," And the conversation between the daughter and the mother ended._

_'A school that can accept for who you are huh, I'll try that school. Fairy Tail Academy…' and her thoughts disappeared._

_End of Flashback_

Lucy was actually glad that she left her house 3 days ago. And now, she can do anything to her life because she is already free.

'I'm already free Mama. I hope you're happy for me in heaven,' Lucy thought.

She went to the principal's office where the schedules and the keys of the dormitory of the students in Fairy Tail Academy are. And when she got there, she entered the open room where the principal is. She saw a pink haired woman sitting on a chair beside a desk outside of the principal's office.

"Hello I'm Lucy Heartphilia. I'm the new student here in Fairy Tail Academy. I came here for my schedule and my key for my dormitory room," Lucy said to the woman.

"I'm Porlyuscia, the secretary of Principal Makarov. Please wait for a while and I'll get your schedule and key of your dormitory room," Porlyuscia said.

She then unlocks her drawer and keeps looking for Lucy Heartphilia's file where her schedule and key of her dormitory room is. Once she found it, she opened the folder and there she took the key and the schedule of Lucy. And she gave it to her.

"This is the room key of your door and your schedule for your class. The dormitory room for girls is just in the left of the park. And the park is just outside this building so no worries if you get lost. And by the way, you're too early Miss Heartphilia. Is there something/someone that is chasing you?"

"No. I'm just really looking forward going to school. That's all,"

"Well then, I hope you can get rest because tomorrow will be the start of the first day of school,"

"I know. Thank you for everything, Porlyuscia-san," and so Lucy left the room and went outside where she can see the park.

When she got there, she looks high above at the starry night and after a few moments, she went straight ahead to her left where the Girls Dormitory is.

When she entered the building, it was silent and guesses if no one was here yet. And she was absolutely right when she was just observing while going towards her room. She stops on front of a door with a number 203 on top of the door.

'I guess this is it,' she thought and unlocks the door and opens it.

There were 2 beds in the left which is near the window and in the right which is near to the door. And of course, Lucy took the left bed. There was a bathroom door between the left and right bed but across them. There were even 2 study table across the bed and between the 2 beds, there is a small table on top of it is a lamp.

She put the suitcase on top of the left bed and begun walking to the window and is looking at the stars.

'The real deal is already here, Lucy. If I can finish my education properly then I can get who I wanted to be without someone telling me what to do to my life,' and at those last words, her mind was drifted to her father.

'I wonder what happened to him. I hope he's still okay…' then Lucy totally snaps her thoughts.

'What are you thinking, Lucy? Ignore him, besides, he can already work properly without me bothering him around. I bet he's already happy that I'm gone out of his life,'

And then she turns around and puts her suitcase on the floor right beside at her bed.

'I'll just unpack my things first thing in the morning. Besides, it's really tiring running around with those _monsters_. I just hope that those _monsters_ are just pranks to begin with because that really scared the shit out of me,' and there she drops herself on top of her bed, putting the covers on and sleeping peacefully into her new school.

But she never thought a dark figure with a pink hair was looking outside at her through the window.

"Perfect. Just perfect," the boy said to himself with a mischievous smirk on his face and left back to the white thick fog where he captures his victims and eats them without mercy.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**So how did my story go guys? I've finally decided that I'll publish my stories every Saturday. But I'll try to publish 2 or 3 stories instead of 1. But I'll just TRY okay? Well then please review if there's something good that comes to your mind and if not, keep them to yourselves. See ya later!:)**


	3. Meeting the Shyest Boy in School

**Hey guys! I'm back. I'm really sorry for not updating you my new chapters. I've got so many reasons but I think I'll just go proceed with my chapter. Enjoy reading!:D**

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

_**~~Supernatural Love~~ **_

**Meeting the Shyest Boy in School **

Lucy was first awoken by a ray of sun outside the window which was open. She remembered last night that she closed the window and the curtain properly. But now it was open which means there's only one answer why it was opened. Someone other than Lucy is here in the exact room. She sat upright on her bed and the first thing she saw is a girl about her age wearing a yellow headband on her light blue wavy hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up? I'm really sorry for that," the girl apologizes to her.

"No, it's okay. It's just a coincidence that I was awaken by my dream, that's all," Lucy white lied to her.

"I see. My name is Levy McGarden. I'm your roommate for the whole school year. Nice to meet you...,"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartphilia. Nice to meet you too, Levy. Can I call you Levy-chan?" Lucy asks sweetly.

"Um, sure. Can I even call you Lu-chan?" Levy asks.

"Yeah, sure. If that's okay with you." Lucy answered.

Levy looks around the bed of Lucy and finally said to her.

"So are you done unpacking your things, Lu-chan?"

"Not yet actually. I just arrive last night so I was pretty tired walking here from my home town," Lucy said (which she lied to her).

"LAST NIGHT?!" Levy shouted at her as if she just saw a ghost and was paler than before.

Levy's shout was making Lucy's ears bleed like hell. She doesn't understand why she has to shout like that. Of course she remembered what happened to her last night. She saw a werewolf, chased by the werewolf, and almost died by the werewolf. Then suddenly a young, attractive man appeared out of nowhere, saved her life, which the man didn't know, then walks away as if he didn't saw her-which was actually true.

"Why? What's wrong if I arrive last night?" Lucy asks to her sounding oblivious.

"Nothing, really. It's just nothing," the girl said trying to convince Lucy that nothing happened last night, which Lucy knew what happened to her last night.

Lucy just quickly shrug it away and started unpacking her things.

The school starts at 9:30 and Lucy just woke up at 8:50. She was done unpacking and cleaning her place in 9:20 which means she was doing it for 30 minutes.

"So what's your first class, Lu-chan?" Levy ask waiting for her friend to finish putting on her boots.

"Algebra," Lucy answered.

"Good luck with that," Levy said.

"What do you mean 'good luck with that'?" Lucy asked with a worried tone.

"You're done putting on your boots right? So I'll show you the way where your classroom is," Levy said exiting their room and started walking to Lucy's classroom.

"Wait, Levy-chan! Don't change the subject," Lucy said trying to catch up to her friend.

It took them 5 minutes to reach Lucy's classroom and when they finally got there, Levy said to her friend.

"I hope you'll have a good time spending inside the classroom in Algebra. I hope you don't die out of boredom," then Levy started running towards her own classroom.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy shouted to her watching her friend's figure starting to fade away.

Great now she knows why Levy always started to change the subject or why she started to run out of nowhere.

'I hope I'll be out of this classroom alive,' Lucy thought.

Lucy walk in inside the classroom and there she saw many students talking to their old friends, some students reading or writing or doing whatever in there seats, and a few students who were just staring at the classroom or sleeping. She took her chair at the 3rd to the last in the middle row and place her bag beside her chair. She was about to grab her book inside her bag until a group of boys surrounded her.

"Hi! My name's Gray Fullbuster," a raven haired boy said at her sides.

"My name's Loke Celestial," an orange boy said right in front of her.

"My name's Hibiki Laytis," a light blonde haired boy said.

"And my name's Lucy Heartphilia," Lucy finally introduce to herself.

"Lucy, huh? What a pretty name," Loke said.

"It means light. I like light. It can show your love to the people who loves you," Hibiki said.

"We're from the football team, Fairies. How about you could join the Cheerleading Squad. I bet you look nice on that outfit," Gray said with a perverted smirk on his face.

"I would love to but I don't want to because I don't want to see perverts like you see me in that kind of outfit," Lucy said with a spat on her voice.

Just then the teacher came in and all the students take their seats right away even the football players who were surrounding her.

"Take your seats students, I am Mr. Natsuke and I'll be your Algebra teacher. I will read the list of names here in my desk and I want you to raise your hands," Mr. Natsuke said.

The teacher said all the names of the list and every student raise their hands but Lucy hasn't heard her name being called yet. Just then, a boy wearing big, dorky, glasses with a pink hair well kept entered the classroom. The teacher looks at him with a mad expression and said.

"You're late for your first class, Mr. Dragoneel. Take your seat now or else I'll put you into a 1 week detention," Mr. Natsuke said.

"Y-y-y-yes, Mr. N-n-n-atsuke," the boy said, more like stutter.

Lucy eyed him closely and she notice that he has the same hair color of the boy she saw last night. But he was totally different except his hair color.

'Maybe he change his appearance or he's just the wrong guy. But if he's the one who save my life, I should thank him,' Lucy thought.

The boy then walks at the seat at the back of the corner of the room where most people never even notice a seat there. Just about he was going to go there, someone near him trip him and he fell down face splat. All of the students, except Lucy, were laughing at him hard. And Mr. Natsuke just ignored him.

'What's wrong with this school? They're suppose to help him, not laugh at his face,' Lucy shouted at her mind.

Lucy stood up and went to the boy and help him stand up properly and once he can stand properly, Lucy asks him in a sweet voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-y-yeah, I'm f-f-f-fine," he answered looking down and went back to his seat. And even Lucy did.

The class went quite what Lucy had did to the dork and then Mr. Natsuke broke the silence.

"So I will continue reading the names so please be quite,"

And where the boy was seated he grin so wide that he's canines were shown.

'Hahaha. She has a sweet blood flowed inside in her body. Hope I can already kill her,' the boy thought and everything went dark to him.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**So I'm done guys. I hope you'll like it. See ya later!:D**


	4. A School Where Secret Lies

**Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry for late publishing and I do have a time limit in using this laptop because it's not even mine but my brother's because my laptop got busted so skip all reasons and just enjoy this chapter. Hope you like it!:)**

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**_~~Supernatural Love~~ _**

**A School Where Secrets Lies**

It was already lunch time and Levy said she would meet her at the cafeteria. Of course she knows what a cafeteria is. It's a place where you can buy food and drinks and sit anywhere where you want with your friends and chat and have fun. But there's just one problem on what just Levy said to her. SHE DOESN'T WHERE THE CAFETERIA IS! And so of course, she has to search for it the hard way.

"Um excuse me, but do you know where the cafeteria is?" Lucy asked every person she saw but it seems that they completely ignored her.

'Why did Levy-chan forgot to tell me where the cafeteria is? If she blames on me that I'm running late, I swear I have to knock her head where she can remember that she forgot to tell me where the cafeteria is,' Lucy thought.

Just then she saw a pink hair near the lockers with great big dorky glasses. It was him, the well-known dork in this school, Natsu Dragneel. She walks towards him and it seems like he saw her coming because the next thing she knew, he was already running away from the opposite direction.

"Hey, wait! Come back," Lucy shouted at him.

And as if on auto-pilot, she started chasing him. She doesn't know why but she just started chasing him. He was so damn fast but slowly, he started slowing down because he was losing his energy in running. She was finally catching up to him and finally, it may really hurt, Lucy tackled him.

"Yes! I got you,"she said pinning him down.

"Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything what you want. I promise,"he pleaded.

"I won't hurt you,"Lucy said in a sweet voice trying to calm him down but a little bit only. Very little bit.

"Do you know where the cafeteria is?"she asked sweetly.

"Y-y-yes. Just t-turn right t-t-then left t-then you can the s-s-see stairs. J-just go down a-a-and there's a d-d-door that is labeled 'CAFETERIA'. Just g-go inside and t-t-there i-it i-is," Natsu said while stuttering.

"Can you take me there?" Lucy asked sweetly.

Honestly, Lucy wasn't listening to him, or to be more accurate, she doesn't understand a word on what he was saying. So the only answer from him is to show her where the cafeteria is.

His answer:"O-o-okay,"

She moves to the side where Natsu can stand properly. After the both of them can stand properly now, Natsu started walking straight so Lucy followed him. He then turned right and after a few minutes of walking straight, he then again turned to his left and Lucy saw stairs leading downwards and upwards. Natsu goes downstairs and when they were already at the bottom floor, they saw a name on top of the door labeled 'CAFETERIA'.

"Thank you for leading me here," Lucy turned to him and thanked him.

"N-no worries. I'm j-just doing m-my job," Natsu just said.

Before Natsu goes upstairs, Lucy remembered something and she shouted at him.

"Thank you for saving me last night when I was attacked by that werewolf you attacked!" then Natsu froze.

"I'm sorry but can you repeat it again?" he asked, this time there was no stuttering.

"Thank you for saving me last night when I was attacked by that werewolf you attacked," she repeated.

"I didn't save you last night. I didn't even saw a werewolf last night," he said, his voice changing.

'That's weird, one minute ago he was stuttering, then today he has confidence in talking to me. What's wrong with this school? I guess I have to play it in their own way so that I can get at the bottom of this,' Lucy thought.

"Oh, yeah. You're right. I think it was just a nightmare after all," Lucy said in an embarrassed tone.

Then somehow he looks shock, then run straight ahead going upstairs.

'Weird. This school is really suspicious,' Lucy said to herself.

Then she enters the cafeteria and it was crowded with people. But she saw a hand waving at her direction. It was Levy who was waving at her.

"Lu-chan! Over here!" Levy called.

She goes towards Levy's table and the first thing she saw, there were people surrounding at the table.

"Hey guys!" Levy said to her friends. "This is Lu-chan, the new student,"

"Hello. My name's Erza Scarlet," a red-haired girl said.

"Name's Jellal," a blue-haired boy said beside Erza.

"Hi, you already know me. I'm Gray Fullbuster," Gray introduce himself again.

"Hello. My name's Lisanna Strauss. Nice to meet you Lucy-san," a white-haired girl said.

"My name's Mirajane Strauss. I'm Lisanna's older sister. You can call me Mira," Mira said sweetly.

"And milady, you already know me. Your prince, Loke Celestial," Loke said.

"Gajeel Redfox," a man with black hair with piercings all over his body said.

"Nice to meet you too, everyone," Lucy finally greeted them.

Then Levy pointed a vacant seat beside her to ask her if she can sit here with Lucy. And so she did.

"So Lucy, how did you get here?" Erza asked looking at Lucy. "Cause I'm pretty sure that Levy forgot to tell you where the cafeteria is," she added looking at Levy now. While Levy just gave her an embarrassed look.

"I'm really sorry Lu-chan. I can be forgetful sometimes," Levy said now looking at Lucy.

"It's okay Levy-chan. Natsu-kun helped me by showing me the way to this place," Lucy said in a sweet voice mentioning Natsu's name.

"Natsu Dragneel? The biggest #1 dork in this school showed you the way?" Loke asked disbelief in his voice.

"Natsu isn't the #1 dork in this school," Lucy defended Natsu's pride even though he isn't here.

"Actually, he is Lucy. No one can understand single a word on what he says," Gray said.

"But I swear I can hear Natsu crystal clear when I was talking to him outside the cafeteria," Lucy defended.

"Really, Lucy? On what subject were the both of you talking about?" Mira asked, curious.

"Um, subject...," Lucy knew exactly what they were talking about. But she doesn't know if it is true or not. But she's going to take chances in this one.

"I thanked him for saving my life when I was attacked by a werewolf last night. He was SO different yesterday last night than today," Lucy said the last sentence to herself.

And when she looks around at her friends' reaction, they were so pale as if they have seen a ghost. But Gray and Loke were much paler than the others. Their skin looks like as if they were transparent and you can see what's behind them. Weird reactions.

"But it was just a nightmare, it seems like so," Lucy said to herself then gave out a light laugh. And sooner or later the whole crew laugh with her. But they were forced laughter or it was just a nervous laugh.

"So how did all of you became friends?" Lucy now changed the subject. And so everyone goes on with it even though they don't like the topic before. But the discussion earlier were still fresh in their minds.

'Damn, that idiot. I'm going to kill him when it's night time already,' Gajeel thought.

'Did she really said werewolf?' Loke thought.

'If _he _knows about this, we are dead,' Jellal thought.

'Why was _it_ free. It was suppose to be locked!' Gray thought.

'Shit! It's _their _fault for freeing _it_,' Levy thought.

'I hope we don't get troubled for this,' Mira thought.

'Please, I hope we're safe,' Lisanna thought.

'Does this really have to happen now?' Erza thought.

And finally, 'Why are they so pale when I mentioned last night? Maybe it's because something happened last night other than me? Or maybe I said something about Natsu saving me by the werewolf? If I can get to the bottom of this, maybe I'll solve it out,' Lucy thought.

Meanwhile in an old mansion surrounded with a thick fog, there was a red-haired man standing on top of the roof wearing a black cloak, lighting his pipe with a grin that stretches to his ears which makes him shows his white canines.

"I wonder if my son can keep his identity clean. If he does not, the vampire hunters will surely hunt him down," he said to himself.

Then he jumps out of the roof but landed safely on the ground as if no sweat at all. Then he goes inside the mansion where even a single human can not escape the place, alive.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**I'm done people of the world! I don't know if this is a short chapter for you or what but at least I hope you enjoyed it. See you on the next chapter! Bye!:D**


End file.
